Breaking Dawn:The BirthEdward's POV
by horsebugball24
Summary: What Edward was thinking during Renesmee's birth in Breaking Dawn: Part 1


**A/N**** Hey Guys! So, I got the Breaking Dawn DVD (with the flower from the wedding ) and watched it right away. **

**The birth scene was so full of raw emotion that I forgot these people were acting. Taylor and Kristen did an amazing job, but I think Rob really knocked it out of the park. He nailed Edward and what he should have been feeling, so I was inspired to write this scene in Edward's POV. **

**-Enjoy!**

**EDWARD'S POV**

It all happened too fast.

Not moments ago, I was standing with my sisters, Jacob, and my wife Bella. We were discussing names Bella had picked out for our child.

"They're not that bad," Bella had said to Rosalie. Alice and Rose were supporting her on either side, too weak and frail to stand. Her belly was largely swollen, and her face was sagging and paler than usual. It pained me to even look at her anymore, the glint in her eyes now dim. But I knew now that I had to stick with her through this. It would make us both stronger.

"If it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob." Bella said with confidence.

A small smile played on my and Jacob's lips.

'_She really doesn't want to name that thing after me, does she?' _Jacob thought. I usually would have said something to retaliate, talking about the baby that way. But I could tell by the way he thought it that he was actually quite honored. So I let it pass this time.

"Ok, fine, that one's not awful," Rose said with an exasperated expression. '_Why does she insist on naming him after that dog?' _she thought angrily. I shot her a look. Jacob had been a great service to us lately and we owed him a great deal. But I quickly erased it before she could see it. I really didn't need to start anything.

"Why don't you tell him the girl's name?" Rosalie pushed, simpering at Jacob.

Bella glanced down then looked up at me. "I was playing around with our mom's names. Renee and Esme. And I was thinking…"

She looked back over to Jacob.

"Renesmee."

For the first time in a while, Jacob's thoughts were silent, which made me the corners of my lips curl into a smirk.

"R...Renesmee?" Jacob asked confused.

The way he said this made me laugh. He was truly baffled by Bella's idea, but I thought the name was perfect. It was beautiful, a tribute to two people we both loved. It was creative, coming from the thoughtful mind of my beloved. And most of all, it was unique. Which, in this case, is certainly called for.

Bella gave a small smile as she tried to read Jacob's expression.

"Too weird?" she said.

Jacob couldn't find anything to say. "Uhmm…" he said raising his eyebrows.

I decided to bail him out since I owed him one.

"No, that's not too weird." I said.

'_Well…' _

"It's beautiful." I said, cutting off Jacob's thoughts. As I said this, I gave an adoring look at Bella. "And it's unique, which certainly fits the situation."

Bella started into my eyes as I did to her. The intense feeling of love and passion, a feeling that only she could give me, flooded through me like a broken dam. And as I looked into her enchanting chocolate brown eyes, the light in them that had been gone for so long finally returned to me. I smiled her favorite crooked smile, and felt like nothing could ruin this moment.

"I like Renesmee," I said with a chuckle.

'_Ok, right,'_ Jacob scoffed in his head. Once again, I ignored him, which I found was becoming quite easy,

Alice gave me a weak smile. '_I like it too, Dad.' _She thought at me.

With all the problems and horrors running thorough my mind lately, I've never thought a conversation like this could be possible. Alice calling me Dad had sent a feeling down my spine that I never thought was possible.

Chills.

I was going to be a father, and with Bella. My Bella. Something that was part of both of us. A life we had created, no matter how unexpected. Nobody could ever take this sense of pride and dedication away from me now that I had gained it.

Bella looked down with a small laugh and rubbed her abdomen as Rose bent down to grab her cup full of O-.

As Rose handed her the cup, she whispered with a hint of 'I told you so': "He likes it."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she gave me a death glare. '_Thanks,'_ she thought bitterly. She was getting easier to ignore too.

But that's when things turned horrifying.

Bella reached down to grab her cup, when it had slipped from her fingers. She gasped, and as she bent forward to catch it, we all watched it shock and horror as a bone-crunching sound erupted from Bella's back. She wrenched in an unnatural position as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Her spine had cracked.

We all continued to stare on as she fell to her knees. I thought quickly and reached out to catch her head right before she hit the ground.

'No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!' I screamed inside my head.

And for the first time in a long while, I didn't know what to do.

I needed to clear my head. I had to think fast if I was going to save Bella. I just had to. I couldn't bear a world without her.

So quickly, I scooped Bella up in my arms, careful not to jostle her. I started up the stairs to the makeshift hospital room, when I kissed her softly on the forehead. "Hang on, Bella. Please just hang on." She faintly whimpered my name in response.

I set her down on the table and yanked the clothes from her waist down off to expose her abdomen, Alice behind me and Jacob and Rosalie to my sides. Franticly, I thought of what Carlisle had told me before he left, in case of an emergency. _'Right. First, painkillers.'_

"Rosalie, pass me the morphine."

She reached over to the table next to her, grabbed the syringe filled with morphine, and handed it to me.

"Carlisle said the placenta must had detached!" Alice said, listening into the receiver of the cell phone she had in her left hand.

I gave Bella an apologetic look as I stabbed the needle of morphine into her thigh. She gave a grunt as she winced in pain. _'I'm sorry, Bella,_' I thought.

"He's coming as fast as he can but…"

"We'll have to do it," Rosalie said staring down at Bella.

Bella was starting to breathe heavier, and I was suddenly stuck. We didn't have time to wait for Carlisle, but we needed him. Before I even had time to think, Rosalie had grabbed a scalpel and started for Bella. I reached out and stopped her.

"Rose! Let the morphine spread."

"There's no time. He's dying!" she said through her teeth. She only cared about what she wanted, not that Bella was dying right before our eyes. It took all my mental strength not to wrestle her to the ground.

I looked at Bella's panicked face, which was now trickling with sweat.

"Get him out NOW!" Bella screamed.

I didn't know what else to do, so I let go of Rosalie's hand without taking my eyes off of Bella's face. It was our only option.

"Look at me, Bella," Jacob said staring down.

That's when Rosalie plunged the scalpel into Bella's rippling skin as she let out a blood-curdling scream. Rosalie continued cut deeper, and Jacob looked away in disgust. Bella then lost consciousness for a few seconds.

As she opened up her eyes, Rosalie raised the blood-covered scalpel to her face. Her lip then curled over her teeth as her eyes turned a deeper black.

"Rosalie, don't!" Jacob screamed, and faster than I could react, he had jumped across the table pinning Rosalie to the ground, flinging the scalpel across the floor.

"Alice, get her out of here!" I yelled, trying to regain focus.

"Rosalie!" Bella whimpered in her direction.

I then took Bella's right side, as Jacob reclaimed her left. Bella than screamed another agonizing scream. I looked down to the cut mark Rosalie had made to see blood flowing from the wound. My throat seared with thirst, but I easily ignored it to focus on my task at hand.

Jacob noticed the steady blood flow as well when he yelled to me," Save her! You've got to change her!"

If I were to change Bella now, the baby inside would be eaten alive by my venom. That was not an option at the moment.

"I can't, not whilst he's still in there. I've got to get him out first."

Another piercing scream escaped Bella's lips.

But how can I? Needles couldn't penetrate the protective lining surrounding him. But what's sharper than needles and scalpels? I winced when I realized the answer.

My teeth. I had to bite the baby out.

As I prepared myself for what I was about to do, Jacob leaned down and looked Bella straight in the eye. "Stay, Bella. Stay focused. Keep your heart beating."

Bella lost consciousness for a few more seconds. She woke screaming.

"No! He's suffocating!"

My time was up. I leaned down, and bit into Bella's flesh.

Screams. Horrifying screams.

I had broken the muscular lining. When I leaned up, I felt the blood drip down from my lips. I wiped my arm across my mouth to try to concentrate. But it was too late. The burning thirst returned.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jacob was trying hard not to look.

But my job was not done yet. With a crease of my eyebrow, I leaned in again. This time, when I bit down, the lining surround the baby was pierced.

Once again, Bella's screams penetrated my sanity. She again passed out.

When she woke again, the worst was over.

"Okay," I whispered to myself. And with one last yank, our baby was free.

Bella whimpered and she and Jacob looked downwards.

I was lost instantly in what was my child. Not the boy Bella and I believed, but a girl.

Renesmee.

She was perfect. Her eyes were Bella's beautiful brown color, while her small locks of hair, thought matted with blood, had my bronze tint.

At that moment, I felt something inside me. Even though it wasn't beating, I could feel my heart expand. For the love for the women under me. And now for the child cradled in my arms. I couldn't help myself. I smiled, and let out a light laugh. I lifted her up to show my wife, and Renesmee let out a cry.

"Hey," I cooed at her. "Hey, hey."

I looked down to Bella, and said, "It's Renesmee."

Bella's tired eyes scanned over our child. Many looks registered on her face, but one stuck out.

Pure adoration.

I looked back down to our baby and smiled.

"You're beautiful," Bella gasped joyfully.

I smiled again as I carefully placed Renesmee in Bella's arms. I set her down, and she fit perfectly into the crook in Bella's arms. The sight sent a thrill through me. They were both mine.

Jacob gave a smile at Bella holding Renesmee. _'Cute,'_ he thought. I gave him a short glance.

Bella then gave a grunt, and I looked down to see Renesmee had bitten her right above her left breast. She cried as I quickly took her away from Bella.

"Hey," I whispered again, trying to calm her down. She opened her eyes, and looked down to Bella. I followed her gaze, only to watch pure terror unfold before my eyes.

Bella gave one last weak smile in our direction, before it disappeared, and the light left her eyes.

Her heart had stopped beating.

"Bella? Bella?" Jacob panicked.

I looked down at Bella, down at Renesmee, then to Bella again. This couldn't be happening. She can't be dead.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled, and when she didn't respond, he began CPR. I counted his chest compressions.

One, two, three.

I quickly grabbed a blue towel and wrapped it around Renesmee.

"Jacob, take the baby," I said to him. I needed to make Bella come back to me.

While continuing the compressions, he gave me a furious, revolting look.

"Keep that away from me!" he growled. He then returned his focus to the lifeless Bella.

"Edward."

I turned to see Rosalie walking towards me.

"I'll take her," she said. I looked down at the baby, then at Rosalie. I still didn't trust her.

"I promise I'm okay. Let me."

Reluctantly, I handed her Renesmee. I watched carefully as she walked away, but then my thoughts were quickly shifted to my wife. As Jacob continued compressions, I reached into a drawer and grabbed a syringe I had prepared for this occasion.

At the sight of it, Jacob backed away. "What is that?"

Anxiously, I searched Bella's chest for the right spot. When I found it, I plunged the needle straight into her heart, making Jacob gasp.

"It's my venom," I said fiercely as I emptied the syringe of the silvery liquid.

I pulled my head back, waiting for a reaction. A scream, a whimper, a twitch, anything.

Nothing.

"Your okay," Jacob whispered, his voice on the edge of tears.

"Come on," I said as I placed my hand gingerly on her chest. I knew she could do this. She told me she could. She had to.

Still nothing.

That's when I began compressions.

One, two, three. One, two, three.

"It's supposed to be working," I whispered, losing my mind. It always worked.

"Oh, my god," Jacob whimpered looking away. _'She's gone. There's no point anymore,'_ he thought.

"Come on," I said again.

The compressions weren't working. And the longer I continued to do them, the more I was determined to bring her back.

"Bella, come on," I whispered more urgently.

Jacob then turned to me. And with a rage in his voice, said to me," I won't kill you. That'd be too easy. You deserve to live with this."

What he said stung, but I ignored him. She wasn't gone yet. I could feel it.

Jacob then ran his hand down Bella's skinny leg, let it fall by his side, and left the room.

"You're not dead. You're not dead," I said forcefully

"Come on. Come ON!" I yelled, creasing my eyebrows in frustration.

A desperate whimper then came from my lips. If it were possible for me to cry, I would have.

"No, it will work. It will work," I told myself as I bent foreword. I placed my blood-covered hands on Bella's neck checking for a pulse. None.

"Please, please, please, please," I begged.

_'More venom,' _I told myself. I bent down and bit Bella's neck, the fire burning in my throat dulled by my panic.

I then bit down on her right wrist, then right thigh, right ankle, left ankle, left thigh, and then finally left wrist.

I placed my hands on her neck softly, waiting. For a sign. To show me that this all was worth it. That I didn't take the life of the one I loved. That my existence still had a purpose.

"Come back to me, please, baby," I whimpered even more desperately.

My hands on her cheeks were trembling. I was visibly shaking.

"Bella, Bella, please, please," I cried.

Then, the most beautiful sound hit my ears.

Her heart.

It was beating erratically, as it should. It was an effect of the venom. I waited for her to scream in pain, but she didn't. Wasn't she supposed to? Was it the morphine?

No. I didn't matter. Her heart was beating. She was alive. That's all I cared about.

Such a powerful feeling of relief filled my every nerve that I felt as if all the emotion in the world put together would not even come close.

I continued to pump her heart to increase the flow of venom into her system. The faster it spreads, the faster her injuries would heal.

All of a sudden, the voices hit my head.

'_It's an evil creation!'_

'_The spawn of the devil!'_

'_Murderer!"_

'_It must be destroyed!'_

'_No holding back, tonight. Show no mercy!'_

Sam. And his pack.

They were coming for Renesmee.

Now that I knew Bella would be ok, I turned my attention to the protection of my daughter. I needed as much help as I could get, though.

"Alice! Jasper!" I yelled.

I then took a long glance at my wife. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew she would be okay. I had a duty to protect out daughter.

"You're gonna be all right," I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

I took one last look at Bella, and then ran out the door.

Now, as I stand with Jasper and Alice outside, I watch as Sam's pack appears through the trees. I count how many there are. Seven. And only three of us.

"We're outnumbered," said Jasper.

"By a lot," added Alice.

I shook my head, determined to fight for what I loved and just worked hard to obtain.

There was only one reply.

"I won't let them hurt my family."


End file.
